Lasso of Truth
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: Wonder Woman left Paradise Island some time ago, leaving behind a mother and a younger sister. Cassidy (Nicknamed Dawn) has held a hope of leaving the Island in favor of "Man's World" for some time, to join her sister in her fight against evil. With her abilites and strength of character, (Not to mention the lasso) she might be a Dawn of Hope among the rest of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Wonder Woman was one of the founding members of the Justice League. She had come from the Island of the Amazons, leaving her people.

She had left behind a mother and a sister, Cassidy, nicknamed Dawn because of when she was born/created.

Her sister grew restless on the island, much to the dismay of her mother, the queen…..

**_~The Justice League~_**

Hippolyta sighed as Dawn sat in front of her, ready to begin her persuasion. Every week, it was the same thing. Different tactics, but same idea.

"Mother, I miss Diana."

"Mother, I think Diana might be lonely."

"The world of men could use another female hero, you know that?"

"I wonder what Diana is doing."

"I'm getting really strong, Mother. I think I could take on a plane!"

She wondered what it would be this time.

"Mother, may I go to the world of men with Diana?"

Ah. The straightforward approach. Silence. Hippolyta looks at her with a mother's love. No mother wishes to see her daughter go into danger. Sometimes it had to be done. Finally, she responds.

"In a few months, you will be sixteen. We shall see then." She stood up, a sign that the discussion was over.

Dawn bowed her head and exited her mother's chambers, a little more hopeful then when she had entered.

**_~The Justice League~_**

Hippolyta sighed. The conversation had happened a few months before, and Dawn was almost sixteen. The tournament to determine the strongest warrior was approaching. Dawn was determined to compete, and Hippolyta had to let her. She had to wonder what she would do if both daughters left her. She missed Diana, and tried to keep her people from leaving Paradise Island, but her daughter was a tougher person to convince. If she missed her sister, a visit shouldn't hurt.

She had to return, though.

_Carry on,_ she thought. _And be strong for my people._

**_~The Justice League~_**

The tournament was won by Dawn. She grinned widely and raised her hands above her head in victory.

"YES!"

There was no surprise shown in Hippolyta's face. She simply arranged the departure to Man's World in a week.

**_~The Justice League~_**

A week of preparation for the trip followed. On the day of departure, Dawn came to her mother for the ceremony.

In front of the Amazons, Hippolyta placed a golden circlet on her head of hair, and outfitted her in red, white, and blue and gold armor. She gave her the silver bracelets, and Dawn quivered with excitement, blue eyes flashing.

Finally, Hippolyta bestowed a golden lasso of truth on her. Dawn's eyes widened and she looked up at her mother.

"These are your weapons in Man's World. We pray you come back to us," The Queen said. Her mother hugged her and whispered. "Come back to me, my daughter."

Dawn nodded and brushed a tear away. She straightened her shoulders, lifted her chin, shook back her blonde hair, and marched to the invisible jet.

That was the last anyone on Paradise Island saw of her for a long time.

**There! In case you all haven't noticed, I'm doing a sidekick series for all the Justice League members, so there are others.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cassidy flew the jet over the ocean, alternating her gaze between her course and the ocean. She tried to think what she would do if she found Diana. She was torn between wanting to leave Paradise Island forever, and coming back to her mother.

She tried to think about something else. Anything else. Her thoughts kept coming back to Themyscira.

_Get a grip, Cassidy, _she told herself. She shook her head. She hated her given name. She much preferred Dawn.

_Maybe that's how I'd introduce myself to the people in 'Man's World'. Dawn. It's a word that seems to generate hope._

_Mother always made Man's World sound so dangerous. It can't be that bad, especially for warriors like us._

_Mother…._

Cassidy gripped the controls harder. _NO. Don't think about Mother. You'll just make this worse._

She leaned back and blew out a breath. She peered ahead. Still no sign of land.

_Ugh._

**_~The Justice League~_**

Cassidy spotted land two hours later. Twenty minutes later, she landed the plane.

_I wonder where Diana would be._

She climbed out of the plane and looked around.

She was in the middle of a field. No sign of any civilization out here.

She knew she had passed some, so, she jumped into the air and fell into flight.

She flew over the trees and for several minutes, she didn't find anything of interest.

Then she slowed her flight and hovered in midair, staring. Great silver buildings, all around, and patches of grass occasionally.

_Hm._

She landed just outside the city, (_At least, that's what I assume it is.) _and entered with dignity.

She was gawked at as she strode through the streets. She looked down at her clothing and realized that she was a bit conspicuous.

She took in the sights herself, actually. Cassidy…Dawn continued on her way until she noticed a young woman who seemed to be watching her curiously. She strode over until she stood in front of the woman.

"Greetings. I am Dawn, of Themyscira. I am searching for my sister, Diana. Have you heard of her?"

The woman looked at her for a few seconds. She shook herself and answered.

"My name is Charlotte. Um…I don't know a Diana, but there is someone who dresses like you. She's a hero…Wonder Woman. Does that help?"

Dawn spent a moment in thought. "What does this Wonder Woman look like?"

Charlotte held her hand up to show her. "She's about this tall, she's got black hair, blue eyes, and she's got the same colors and bracelets as you do."

Dawn nodded. "That's her. Thank you, Charlotte. Where is she?"

"She'd probably be in the Hall of Justice. I can take you there, I suppose."

"I thank you, Charlotte. Please lead the way."


End file.
